I Want To Be True
by littlemissfg
Summary: This is for Think Purple54's contest. Sometimes people want to be true to their characters, or their themselves. Wouldn't you want to play the part correctly?.. Sort of short, but aw well.


_**I Want To Be True**_

Disclaimer: This is for Think Purple 54's contest x And it's about Nigel and Rachel by the way.

The sun set in Cleveland, as the clouds drew closer together. The sky was turning from blue to dull grey. It was nearly night. Street lights flickered on. No birds were flying in the sky, all were resting inside their nests.

"You look handsome, Nigel." said Nigel's mother. She softly kissed him on the cheek. "Mum, you'll get lipstick on my costume." Nigel replied, as he wiped the lipstick stain off his newly done make-up. "You look good with a cape." his father chuckled, while he smiled. "I know.. I think I'll wear it more often." Nigel grinned. Nigel stared at his red cape. He was wearing a red cape, a black top hat, black smart trousers, and he held a brown cane. He looked like he was the Victorian Era. His mother was about to speak, when their doorbell rang. "That's Wally.. See you later." smiled Nigel, he gave his mum a kissed on the cheek, and his dad a hug. He then placed his fake fangs in his mouth, and made his way towards the front door.

As Nigel opened the door, he was greeted by a big hairy thing. "Wally, are you Big foot.." questioned Nigel, as he gave a small chuckle at the end. "No.. I'm the Big Bad Wolf." Wally replied. Nigel nodded. The pair walked towards Wally's orange Jeep. Hoagie was in the car waving at them. "So, Nigel, you're a vampire… Are you Edward?" asked Hoagie, while staring at the two boys, who entered the vehicle. "No.. I'm a Victorian Vampire." replied Nigel, as he face palmed himself. "Anyway.. What are you suppose to be.. One of the Blue's brothers?" asked Wally. He sat behind the steering Wheel and began to drive out of Nigel's driveway. "No.. I'm a famous 1950's gangster.." replied Hoagie, as he straightened out his suit. "Yeah, whatever." replied Wally. The car droved down the road, the car trip was very quiet.

"How do I look Abby?" asked Kuki, as she stared down at her red cloak, and white high heels. She also had a blue dress underneath, and she was holding a basket. "You look gorgeous, girl. Where'd you get that outfit?" questioned Abby. "I bought it at the costume store down street… Abs you can't say anything you look absolutely sexy." replied Kuki, as she pointed towards Abby's sparkly black dress. She was also wearing black high heels, and a sort of furry wrap around her shoulders. She looked like a Jazz Singer, or maybe even a Show girl. Abby blushed. The pair walked into the School's Halloween Ball.

Twinkling lights, multi-coloured balloons, colourful banners, the hall was completely packed. Lots of tables, with candy and punch on top. Fake Bats hang from the ceilings, and on the walls cut-outs of white cartoony ghosts. Beside the food tables, was a large stage, with a DJ currently playing with CDs. "This looks amazing!" outburst Hoagie. The other boys nodded their heads. "Let's go find the girls." suggested Nigel. The trio walked over to the food table. There they found Abby nibbling on a blue lollipop, and Kuki sipping some punch. "Hey girls." said Wally, as he smiled at Kuki. "Wally!" shouted Kuki, she ran and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Kooks.. Your suffocating me." he said, while trying to breath in some air. "Sorry." she said, as she blushed. "I like your costumes." said Abby, after crunching her lollipop. "Thanks." said all of the boys. "Abby, where is Rachel?" questioned Nigel, he took out his fake fangs, and placed them in his pocket. "Abby doesn't know, Rachel said she was coming with Patton and Fanny.. But Abby hasn't seen them yet." stated Abby, as she tried to search the room.  
>F****** Perfect, by P!NK came on. "This is my favourite!" shouted Kuki. She grabbed hold of Wally's hand, and ran to the dance floor. Wally blushed a slight pink. He gulped when he placed his hands on her hips. "Soon, he'll be drooling after her." said a male's voice. Everyone turned round. There was standing Patton and Fanny. "Hey guys." smiled Hoagie. Fanny rolled her eyes. "Hey Abby, I like your dress." commented Fanny. She stared at Abby's nice dress. "Abby likes your Pirate's costume." smiled Abby. Abby stared at the light red Pirate Hat. Fanny was wearing a short white dress that was above her knees. She also had a brown overcoat, that never really covered her breasts. She also wore long black boots that stopped underneath her knee. "I like it too." smiled Patton, he was wearing a brown Pirate's hat, brown trousers, black boots, a white top with a black leather jacket. On his trousers, he had a black belt, that held his plastic sword. Fanny lightly blushed, but she still stood on his foot. "What'd I say?" questioned Patton, but he was soon silenced, when Fanny grabbed him to the Dance Floor. "We'll be right back Nigel." said Hoagie, as Abby grabbed his hand, and walked over to the food table.<p>

Nigel sighed quietly… Where was she….

"Hello Handsome.." said a soft voice. Nigel spinned around, to see a beautiful girl in a gold dress. The dress looked Victorian, and was shaped like a ball gown. She was wearing her in curls, and on her feet were white shoes. They looked like Cinderella's slippers. "Rachel.." said a speechless Nigel, as he stared at his girlfriend. She blushed, while holding his hand. "I like your Victorian Vampire costume." she said, while smiling. Nigel grinned. As the new song, Curse of Werewolf (by Timeless Miracle) came on, Nigel cleared his throat. "Care to dance, m'lady?" asked Nigel, in his British accent. "Yes, let's." giggled Rachel. They both glided towards the dance floor.

Nigel placed his hands on Rachel's hips, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They danced perfectly together. Nigel stared down into Rachel's brown eyes. She blushed, as she did the same. "I want to bite you." blushed Nigel, while his palms got a bit sweaty. "W-what?" stuttered Rachel. "I want to bite you… like a true vampire.." whispered Nigel. He then nibbled into Rachel's neck. Rachel stared up at her boyfriend. This was a different side to Nigel Uno, she has never seen.

_**HOW DID EVERYONE LIKE IT? SORRY for the caps, I forgot they were on, plus sorry for the crappy title, I couldn't think of anything else….**_


End file.
